mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Gallery
Season two Baby Cakes Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png|About to explain the family tree. (And hopefully explain why ponies need to shave.) Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png|This is why you should never let Pinkie Pie near newborn foals. Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|The twins are sleeping while Daddy is doing what seems to be keeping an eye out for the serious nurse. Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|Redheart says "Be quiet". Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Look at them sleep. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Watch out! She's rabid! Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|A pegasus? Pumpkin Cake asleep S2E13.png|And a unicorn? Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Having fun in the background. Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png|Being adorable. Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png|Hey it's Pinkie. Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|For me? Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png|And me? Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png|Hmmm...happy! Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png|Yaaaaaaaay! Happy!! Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|Party baby. Pinkie Pie Monthiversary S02E13.png|Don't we all wish Pinkie Pie jumped out of our Monthiversary cake? Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png|Right on cue. Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png|Laughing adorably. Play Time! S02E13.png|Pinkie Pie is having fun with the babies. Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|Happy twins with a happy Pinkie Pie. Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png|We love it! Pound Cake smiling ID S2E13.png|Happy baby. Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Pinkie don't stop entertaining us! Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png|Hey who's holding me? Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png|That's what you get for smelling me. Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png|All smiles for daddy. Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.png|ROTFL Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Happy and clean. Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png|We're hungry. Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png|Open wide you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png|Chowing down. Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.png|Pumpkin and Pound are having a lot of fun. Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png|We're full or a little too full. Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png|Don't look at us Pinkie! Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png|Big cute cheeks Pumpkin cake has. Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Wrong idea, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|Thanks daddy. Pound Cake trips S2E13.png|Poor fella. Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png|Heeeey, blocks! Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png|I'm gonna pound this! Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png|Obliteration!!!! Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png|Pound Cake smash! Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|Caught by mommy. Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|Pound Cake listening to mommy. Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Yes mommy. Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png|FUN!! Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png|Curiosity in the young foal. PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png|Nom! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|No! Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png|Near sad face. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|Pound Cake being adorable. Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|Still adorable. Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|Even Pound Cake is getting worried thanks to mommy and daddy. Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png|My mind isn't fully developed so I don't understand what's going on. Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png|Pinkie tell me what's happening. Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|Hey are we going somewhere? Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|Yay, we are going somewhere. Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Pound Cake always in good spirits. Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|I'm going in! Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|All smiles. Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake being cute. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake doesn't seem to mind the inconvenience. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Pound Cake, on the side of Mrs.Cake. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|At least Pound still looks happy. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|An odd scene... Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|No apples for you! Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Now they're concerned. Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png|All frowns. Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake not very much in-tuned with enthusiasm. How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png|Even Pumpkin seems concerned about Pinkie's over-enthusiasm. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|Do you think Discord is available? Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|Yay we're getting Pinkie Pie. Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|The twins are loving this! Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Pinkie...no. Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png|There goes mommy. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Hey where's daddy? Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake laughing. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|There's daddy! Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Pound Cake doesn't seem to feel daddy's anxiety. Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png|A big cake is what Pumpkin Cake sees. Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png|Pound and Pumpkin Cake are pretty astonished by the list. Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png|Say the same too, Maybe. Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png|What? Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png|Good. Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png|We...want...mommy! Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png|Cry me a river, why don't you? Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png|Bawling! Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png|Look where? Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png|Is she serious!? Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png|We're just gonna cry! Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png|Sweet mercy!! Don't eat us! Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png|Just cry! Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.png|Where did she get a table our size? (You'll get used to it, by your first birthday you won't even wonder anymore) Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png|Watch what? Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png|Okay...weird. Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.png|Nuh-uh-uh, Pumpkin Cake... Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png|We didn't get it one bit. Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png|Ok...what's going to happen next? Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png|NO! NO! DEAR CELESTIA NO!! Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png|Really crying! Pinkie Pie as a pig S2E13.png|Stranger danger: It's a pig disguised as Pinkie Pie! Pound Cake no words S2E13.png|Pound Cake has nothing to say. Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png|Bleh! Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png|~What is she doing?! Dancing, I think.~ Flour Power S02E13.png|Pinkie Flour Pie Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png|We're laughing at you and we can because we're adorable little foals. Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png|Hoof-in-mouth disease can set in at an early age. Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png|Food is here. Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png|What in the world is this? Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png|What in the heck is this? Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute S02E13.png|Great reaction faces. Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png|Nomming imminent! Pumpkin Cake getting something S2E13.png|Getting something, hold on. Pumpkin Cake eating tablecloth S2E13.png|That's not lunch, Pumpkin. Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png|This is yum. We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png|No eating the tablecloth, Pumpkin... Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png|What a cute face Pumpkin Cake is making and Pound Cake is smiling. Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png|Pound Cake is no longer smiling anymore. Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake crying and Pound Cake looking mad. Pound Cake mad S2E13.png|I'm just mad! Pound Cake havoc incoming S2E13.png|Havoc incoming. Pound Cake smash! S2E13.png|Smash! Pound Cake still mad S2E13.png|Still mad!! Pound Cake going to cry S2E13.png|Now I'm going to cry! Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png|Look at you? Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png|Oh look, they stopped crying. Pound & Pumpkin Cake blank expressions S2E13.png|??? Pound & Pumpkin Cake loving it S2E13.png|We love it! Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png|All ready? Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png|Its not playtime yet. Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|You can't catch me! Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png|You won't catch me too! Pumpkin Cake spots yummy towel S2E13.png|Hey this looks yummy! Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png|Pumpkin: the eternally hungry foal. Twins hiding in medicine cabinet S2E13.png|How the... Pound & Pumpkin Cake we're running S2E13.png|You can't catch us Pinkie! Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png|They just go caught. Pound & Pumpkin Cake she got us S2E13.png|She got us. Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png|She's gonna put us in! Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png|We're in and she's winning! Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png|WAH! Pound & Pumpkin Cake really crying S2E13.png|WAH!! Pound & Pumpkin Cake ooh bubbles S2E13.png|Are those...bubbles? Pound & Pumpkin Cake more bubbles please S2E13.png|We want more bubbles! Pumpkin Cake getting a close up S2E13.png|Pumpking Cake having a close up with a bubble. Pumpkin Cake delighted S2E13.png|Delighted to say the least. Pound & Pumpkin Cake bubble is gone S2E13.png|Uh oh... Pound & Pumpkin Cake not a good sign S2E13.png|Generally not a good sign. Pound & Pumpkin Cake more crying S2E13.png|More crying! Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png|Things are getting worse for Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png|Open your eyes you cute foals! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's that S2E13.png|What's this? Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.png|The foals like the ducky. Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png|We're getting too much stuff. Pound & Pumpkin Cake you're kidding right S2E13.png|You're kidding right? Pound & Pumpkin Cake bad sign incoming S2E13.png|Another bad sign incoming. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png|Not a wise idea, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png|Crying for whatever number of times they've been crying. Pound Cake breaks faucet S2E13.png|Yes Pound Cake, yes. Pound that faucet. Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png|What? Pound & Pumpkin Cake we don't care! S2E13.png|We don't care! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng. Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png|Happy!! Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png|Just having a wee bit of fun here. Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png|Still having fun. Pound & Pumpkin Cake they know S2E13.png|We know Pinkie is coming. Pound Cake laughing S2E13.png|Laughing! Pound & Pumpkin Cake get us! S2E13.png|Come and get us! Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png|Looking out for Pinkie Pie. Pumpkin Cake giggling S2E13.png|Giggle, giggle, she won't find us. Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png|Yes sister she won't find us. Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png|She found us. Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png|Well, we didn't lose her. Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png|She got me! Pound & Pumpkin Cake is it over S2E13.png|Is it over? Pound & Pumpkin Cake there's nothing S2E13.png|No cutie marks yet, I'm afraid. Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png|That's just embarrassing. Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png|Hahaha we win! Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png|Pound Cake jumping in his crib. Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png|��! Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png|A happy Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png|Pound Cake with a faint smile. Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png|Now the smile is gone. Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png|Lowering his head a bit. Pound Cake listening to scolding S2E13.png|Talk about a scolding. Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png|Getting the final word. Pound Cake okay S2E13.png|You win Pinkie. Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake looks happy enough. Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png|Getting the serious eyes. Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake drops the toy. Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake looks surprised. Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png|Pay attention you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake we heard S2E13.png|We heard you the first time. Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.png|Sleeping... That's so cute. Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png|The twins getting covered. Pinkie Pie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|�� Pinkie Pie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png|�� Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png|Adorable snoring. Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.png|Hello! Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png|Pumpkin just looks adorable! Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png|Boo. Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png|I'm still here. Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png|Hey what's up! Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin sure loves to chew on her toys. Pound Cake on ceiling S2E13.png|Hey down there! Pound Cake oh yes S2E13.png|Why yes I can fly, you're an Earth pony and I'm a Pegasus. Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png|Nice try. Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png|Oh try again. Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png|I'm waiting. Pound Cake I win S2E13.png|I win. Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png|"Nom nom nom" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png|"Nom nom" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png|"Nom" Pinkie Pie "mm, razzleberry" S2E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake eating a turtle plushie S2E13.png|Anything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. Pound and Pumpkin feeling sorry S2E13.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|We have to cheer up Pinkie, brother. Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png|Ready to pour themselves in flour, in an attempt to cheer up Pinkie. Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png|Flour Puff Babies! Sleeping twins S2E13.png|Awwh, how cute, sleeping at last. �� Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Scooby stack. Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|"Pinkie..." Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|"...Pie." A Friend in Deed Skeptical twins S2E18.png|These babies are not amused.... Twins Giggle S02E18.png|....now they are. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The kids don't want the parents to break up. Season three Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Pumpkin Cake on the candy chair with parents. Season four Pinkie Pride The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Season five Slice of Life Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie slides down ladder S5E19.png Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "We've just received a very special order" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "and the ingredients need to be perfect" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie "Okie-dokie-lokie!" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Thanks, dear!" S5E19.png Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie face-plants on the scroll S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png|My but Pound Cake is generous with that thing. Pinkie Pie hugging Pound Cake and Gummy S05E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "It's top secret!" S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png|Double shush! Pinkie "A top secret surprise?!" S5E19.png Pinkie "I have to keep the exciting news" S5E19.png Pinkie holding Pound and Pumpkin behind Twilight S5E19.png Pinkie annoyed that Twilight is taking so long S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Applejack 'Cakes and pastries we shall bring' S06E08.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png 28 Pranks Later Pound and Pumpkin as cookie zombies S6E15.png|They're terrifying...ly adorable! Rainbow scared of the cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Rainbow speeds up past zombie Pinkie and Cakes S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie, Mrs. Cake, and Cake twins S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Twilight and Spike enter Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake playing together S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin meet Flurry Heart S7E3.png|The old babies aren't sure about the new baby. Pound and Pumpkin share their toys with Flurry S7E3.png Twilight pleased that the babies are friends S7E3.png Spike double-checking the schedule S7E3.png Pumpkin Cake hogging the balloon toy S7E3.png|The only thing worse than babies fighting... Pound Cake takes the toy from Pumpkin S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin fight over the toy S7E3.png Flurry Heart tries to get Spike's attention S7E3.png Flurry Heart hits Spike with a toy block S7E3.png Spike sees Pound and Pumpkin fighting S7E3.png Spike tells Pound and Pumpkin to stop fighting S7E3.png Spike looking for another balloon toy S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake continue fighting S7E3.png Flurry Heart takes toy away from Cake twins S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake wailing loudly S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin holding balloon toy pieces S7E3.png Flurry Heart proud of her solution S7E3.png|is when well-intentioned intervention... Pound and Pumpkin Cake look at each other S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin glare at Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin charge toward Flurry S7E3.png|...goes awry. Flurry Heart flies away from Pound and Pumpkin S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake chase Flurry Heart S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin throw cupcakes at Flurry S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin throwing more cupcakes S7E3.png Twilight and Pinkie in messy Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png|Still not as bad as their first episode. Twilight, Pinkie, and babies look at Spike S7E3.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Pound and Pumpkin Cake with sneeze-iversary cupcakes S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "we were just celebrating" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie squishing her cheeks S7E19.png Pinkie Pie takes out an accordion S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to Pumpkin Cake S7E19.png Pinkie Pie boops Pumpkin Cake's nose S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to Pound Cake S7E19.png Pinkie Pie imitating a piggy S7E19.png Everything except Pinkie covered in silly string S7E19.png Cake twins blow out their sneeze-iversary candles S7E19.png Rarity "this party string won't come off!" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "because it's not just party string" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "it's super-sticky celebration string!" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to Rarity S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "a little too sneeze-abratory" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie grinning with embarrassment S7E19.png Cake twins covered in silly string on the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie trying to unstick the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie pushing against the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie trying to pry Cake twins off the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie hoof-kicking against the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie sticks crowbar under the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie using her crowbar on the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie unsticks the Cake twins from the floor S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "because it would take forever" S7E19.png Pinkie Pie pointing at cupcakes behind her S7E19.png Rarity "you may still have some baking to do" S7E19.png Pinkie and the Cake twins clean Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake cleaning each other S7E19.png Pound and Pumpkin pop up with bouncy manes S7E19.png Pinkie Pie notices Rarity's new look S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "is there something different about you?" S7E19.png Rarity feeling proud of her new look S7E19.png Magazine photo of Rarity helping Pinkie Pie S7E19.png ''My Little Pony The Movie The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Earth mare talking with Apple Cobbler MLPTM.png Apple Cobbler "couldn't book a stable!" MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight and Rarity race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Pinkie Pie tries to snap the Cakes out of it S9E2.png Pinkie fails to stop Sombrafied Cake family S9E2.png Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies freed by light S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies back to normal S9E2.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade RD welcomes Scoot's parents to celebration S9E12.png Rainbow "couldn't start without all of them" S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png The Last Problem Young Six and friends cheer at coronation S9E26.png Pinkie and Luster approach Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Older Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake S9E26.png Li'l Cheese pops up between Pound and Pumpkin S9E26.png Li'l Cheese making fart noises with his mouth S9E26.png Pumpkin Cake ruffling Li'l Cheese's mane S9E26.png Pinkie and her family outside Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png IDW comics Issue 5 Variant Jetpack.jpg Issue 5 Larry's Comics Variant.jpg MLP FIM 9 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Comic issue 9 cover RI uncolored.jpg Comic issue 5 Jetpack and Larry's shared cover.jpg Comic issue 9 page 6.png Comic issue 9 page 7.png Comic issue 13 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 13 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 1.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 Hastings cover.png Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 15 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 17 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 19 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Miscellaneous Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg EoH guidebook - Foal concept art by Lauren Faust.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg